Anniversary Surprise
by tiffany103
Summary: Misaki plans a special surprise for he and Usagi's 5 year anniversary. (1st in Surprise Series)
1. Chapter 1

Misaki was wandering around the shopping center trying to think of what to do for his upcoming anniversary with Usagi-san. He knew that he needed to do something special, they had been living together for five years now and that was a long time for the both of them. As Misaki thought about what to do, he thought over his time with Usagi. He had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with him, even if he still didn't say it out loud unless cornered. He knew this was something that Usagi would love for him to do. When he thought this, the idea hit him. He would take charge again, but this time he would follow through with it. He would show Usagi how much he had come to mean to him.

As Misaki looked around he noticed that he wandered to an area of the shopping center he hadn't seen before, when he looked up he noticed a store that specialized in couples pleasure. He blushed with embarrassment, but thought maybe this was perfect for the idea he had just come up with. He was beginning to think of what he needed to make this night happen.

About 30 minutes later Misaki left the store with a small bag. He then went to the grocery store to get the items he would need for the dinner. When he got home he quickly put away the groceries and hid the small bag in his room where Usagi couldn't find it. He had 2 days till their anniversary so now that he had his plan, he could sit back and relax.

When the day came, Usagi had a meeting with his publishers which made things much easier because Misaki forgot he needed to get Usagi out of the apartment to set everything up. As soon as Usagi left the apartment, Misaki started to rush around. He started making dinner of all of Usagi's favorites; he even left out the bell peppers this time, just for him. After dinner was started he set the table, moved the small bag from his room to Usagi's room, placing it beside the bed, then ran to shower and change his clothes.

After everything was done, he went downstairs and checked on the meal. He still had about an hour before it was ready. Just as he was about to relax he heard the front door swing open and slam shut. He knew things must not have gone well with the publishers and thought to himself that this was a poor start for his surprise. He walked to the living room and Usagi didn't even acknowledge him directly, he just started spouting off.

"Misaki, go pack we are going out of the country." With that he was up the stairs and in his room.

Misaki sighed, now he would have to see what was happening and try and talk him out of it. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Misaki, I'm glad I got you, Usami-sensei isn't answering he ran out of the meeting saying he was taking a trip out of the country. YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM. HE HAS TO BE HERE." Aikawa screamed into the phone.

"I'll make sure he doesn't leave, don't worry."

"Thank you Misaki, you are really saving me."

With that he hung up the phone and walked up the stairs. When he reached Usagi's room he saw a suitcase out and Usagi throwing random items of clothing in it.

"Um, Usagi-san"

"Misaki, perfect where do you want to go, it doesn't matter we can go anywhere. You wanted to go to England right. How about there…"

"Usagi-san…"

"…or would you prefer to go back to the Onsan…"

"Usagi-san wait…"

"We can go to Italy, would you like to go there, you never said anything about it, but it would be a nice trip…"

Misaki started to get annoyed that he was being ignored and thought he needed to do something to get his attention.

"AKIHIKO"

With that Usagi looked up with wide eyes at his young lover. He had never called him by his first name before. When he looked up he also noticed that Misaki was wearing one of the suits that he had bought him.

"Misaki?"

"We can't go out of town tonight, I have a special surprise for you, but I guess if you aren't interested in the surprise, you can go out of town and leave me here alone with my surprise."

Usagi looked closely at Misaki, it was rare that he was this forward, usually he never mentioned when he did anything special, he just did it and then got embarrassed if Usagi said anything. He was not about to miss what was in store, everything from before he walked in the door was forgotten.

"I would love to stay for your surprise."

"Great, dinner is just about ready. Why don't you go relax in a bath and come down in about an hour."

Misaki thought this would give him plenty of time to finish the dinner and get it all set out and ready.

"That sounds good"

When Usagi closed the bathroom door, Misaki hurried down stairs and checked on dinner. Made the finishing touches and waited for it to finish. When the timer when off he placed all of the platters on the table lit the candles and cleaned up the kitchen. When he walked out he saw Usagi walking down the stairs. As he reached the table, Misaki pulled his chair out for him, then went and sat in his chair.

The two spoke amicably through the meal, Usagi still wondering what had gotten into his small lover, and Misaki running over his plan for the night. When dinner was done, Misaki pulled Usagi outside to sit in the reclined chairs he had set up outside to look at the moon. When they had been quiet for a while, Misaki finally ready to confess everything sat all the way up and looked at Usagi. Usagi noticed the movement and sat up mimicking Misaki.

"Usagi-san… No…" Misaki took a breath and then stared right in to his eyes.

"Akihiko… I know I have said before that you don't need to say "I love you" all the time, that it's not necessary, but then I thought how I would feel not hearing it from you anymore… It made my chest ache to think of you not telling me that, I didn't realize that it would affect me that much, but it was painful just to think about not hearing it. Then I thought about you and how you must feel with me never telling you my feelings…"

As Misaki continued, Usagi was trying to keep his shock hidden. He thought he must be dreaming.

"… So I want to tell you and I am going to continue to tell you because I know for sure that there is no one else for me in the world. I Love you Akihiko. I couldn't bear to go on without you in my life and more than that I would want to live without you beside me. So never doubt that you are the most important person in my life. Happy Anniversary."

Usagi was still in shock by this very heartfelt confession of Misaki's feelings, he didn't realize that he was quiet for a long time.

"Akihiko… Akihiko… Usagi-san?"

"Sorry, I have just waited so long to hear that, I thought I  
might be dreaming."

"No… this isn't a dream, and you never have to wait again. I love you."

"I love you too, Misaki." Usagi then kissed Misaki, but when he tried to deepen it, Misaki pulled away. He looked at Usagi and saw the hurt in his eyes, so he reassured him.

"Don't worry, I have more planned for tonight, we just have to move to a different location." With that he grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. Misaki moved the suitcase from the bed and pushed Usagi down gently. Usagi slowly moved up the bed to the center. He then noticed that Misaki had gone to the side table and grabbed a small bag. He looked interested as Misaki pulled a few items from it.

"Usagi-san lay back…"

"Akihiko, call me Akihiko."

"Ok, Akihiko, lay back please." Usagi followed this direction wondering what Misaki was going to do. As he was thinking, he didn't notice his lover straddle him and take his left hand above his head. Misaki then kissed Usagi and allowed him to deepen it this time, as they kissed, Misaki moved Usagi's right hand about his head as well. That was when Usagi heard the clink of handcuffs. Then he noticed that he was cuffed to the bed.

"Misaki?" He questioned.

"Tonight I am going to do the work. I want you to enjoy yourself." As he said this, he noticed that Usagi's eyes darkened with lust, desire and love.

After the cuffs were in place Misaki grabbed the blindfold and fastened it around Usagi's eyes. Once this was complete, he leaned down and kissed Usagi's lips, deepening it with demanding lips. Misaki then started to trail light kisses down Usagi's neck to his collar bone, at this point, he nibbled on the collar bone and then soothed it with his lounge.

Usagi starting to get worked up was starting to breathe heavily, when Misaki nibbled his neck, he let out a small moan and thought Misaki had been paying attention as he was getting much better at this.

Misaki hearing Usagi moan thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever heard and wondered if this was how Usagi felt all the time. If so, he thought he could get used to this. Just then he started to unbutton Usagi's shirt and kiss down his chest, stopping at his erect nipples. He licked and sucked the left one hearing Usagi moan again, he stopped for a second

"Akihiko, let me hear you, don't hold it in."

As he said this, Usagi let out a loud moan, wondering what had gotten into his timid lover. This was new, but it excited him all the same. His erection jumped at the thought.

Misaki continued on moving to the right nipple before continuing his trail down Usagi's body. He unfastened his pants and Usagi lifted his hip to help Misaki remove them. Once off, Misaki licked a trail from his navel to his erect penis. When he reached it, he got a little nervous as this was the first time doing this to Usagi, so he tried to remember what he liked.

He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, this cause a loud moan from his lover, which gave him the encouragement he needed. He then licked the shaft from base to tip and took more in his mouth. He took as much as he could in his mouth and then bobbed up and down all the while swirling his tongue at the tip when he reached the top. He could feel Usagi starting to writhe under him; He didn't want this to end yet because they still had more to do tonight. So at this point he took his mouth away. When he did this he heard the whimper coming from his lover. This made Misaki smirk that the tables had been turned.

At this point he climbed up Usagi's body and gave him tender kiss on the lips. He then removed the blindfold.

"Akihiko, I want to look into your eyes during this." With that he pumped Usagi's shaft a couple times and then stood up to remove his clothes. He slowly took off the suit each piece being removed deliberately in Usagi's sight.

"nnnggg… Misaki… what are you doing to me. Release my hands I want to touch you."

"Ah ah… If I release your hands you will do the work, and as I said this is for you. Just relax; I will make you feel good." Misaki smirked at the pleading look he was getting from his impatient lover.

Once his clothes had been removed he climbed back on the bed and attacked Usagi's lips. Usagi returned the heated kiss with equal fervor. As Misaki pulled away, he grabbed the lube off the bedside table. With this he squirted a generous amount on his fingers and reached down to Usagi's entrance. Usagi's head shot up, he knew he would let Misaki take him, but this would be the first time being the Uke. As if reading his mind Misaki spoke.

"From the look on your face, I take it this is your first time in this position."

"I have never trusted anyone enough to allow them to take this role."

"Akihiko, I love you"

"I love you too"

"I am glad I will be your first and only, it's something we will share." With that Misaki inserted one finger and slowly massaged his opening. Usagi not used to the feeling, but it wasn't painful. As Misaki notice Usagi relaxing, he inserted the second finger and scissored them to stretch him. This was a bit more painful. Misaki added his third finger and Usagi gasped at the pain. Misaki reached up and kissed him with a tender kiss to reassure him. When he was able to move his fingers easily he curled them upward searching to the spot that would drive Usagi wild.

When he hit that small bundle of nerves Usagi moaned loud and arched his back toward Misaki. Misaki abused his prostate until he was writhing with pleasure under him. When he removed his fingers the sound of disappointment made him feel amazing, that he was giving pleasure to the one he loved and that Usagi didn't want him to stop. As he positioned himself at Usagi's entrance, he reached up and released the handcuffs. He then pushed the head in and slowly pushed forward until he was all the way engulfed.

Misaki stayed still letting Usagi get accustom to the intrusion. He looked into his eyes and grabbed Usagi's now free hand and placed it on his chest, just as Usagi did the first time they had made love.

"Akihiko, I love you and I choose you." With that he could see tears in Usagi's eyes. Misaki then started to make shallow thrusts. He knew that he wouldn't last long; usually he wasn't the one holding it in, so he didn't have stamina Usagi had. As his thrusts became deeper and harder, he tilted his hips and hit the prostate causing Usagi to cry out in pleasure.

"Misaki… nggg… ohh… right… ahhh… There…."

Misaki kept up his momentum as he took hold of Usagi's weeping cock. He started to pump it at the same rhythm as his thrusts. As Misaki kept thrusting he could feel himself getting close, so he started to pump harder and leaned down to Usagi's ear and whispered to him

"Cum for me Akihiko, spill your hot seed all over my hand."

Hearing these dirty words coming from his normally shy lover threw Usagi over the edge and he came with a loud cry. As he came, his entrance squeezed Misaki's cock tightly which caused him to fall over the top as well and filled Usagi with his seed. Misaki then collapsed on top of Usagi, who pulled him to the side and tucked him under his arm on his chest.

As they were slowly catching their breath and their heart rates returned to normal Usagi thought about what had happened.

"Misaki, I love you thank you for the surprise. I am glad I stayed for it."

"I am glad too, and I am glad you were ok with everything. "

"Ok, I am looking forward to the ways we can make use of these later after we rest. I have much more to teach you and I can't wait to use them on you."

Misaki's eyes went wide, he hadn't thought of Usagi using them on him.

"Usagi there is no…"

"Akihiko" Usagi interrupted him and then crashed their lips together again. He was so happy at this moment he couldn't hide the joy exuding from his violet eyes. When Misaki looked up at him to protest he noted the look on Usagi's face, he looked not only happy, but relaxed and secure. This was the first time Misaki had seen this level of contention in Usagi's eyes. His protest died on his lips when he saw this and just leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you, Akihiko" This was all Misaki could think to say, but Usagi thought to himself, he will never get tired of hearing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, as requested by a Guest reviewer, they wanted to see Usami as the Seme and wanted Misaki to ride him. I did my best to give you what you wanted. Hope you enjoy. The newly added material is in bold, the rest of the story is the same.**

Misaki was wandering around the shopping center trying to think of what to do for his upcoming anniversary with Usagi-san. He knew that he needed to do something special, they had been living together for five years now and that was a long time for the both of them. As Misaki thought about what to do, he thought over his time with Usagi. He had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with him, even if he still didn't say it out loud unless cornered. He knew this was something that Usagi would love for him to do. When he thought this, the idea hit him. He would take charge again, but this time he would follow through with it. He would show Usagi how much he had come to mean to him.

As Misaki looked around he noticed that he wandered to an area of the shopping center he hadn't seen before, when he looked up he noticed a store that specialized in couples pleasure. He blushed with embarrassment, but thought maybe this was perfect for the idea he had just come up with. He was beginning to think of what he needed to make this night happen.

About 30 minutes later Misaki left the store with a small bag. He then went to the grocery store to get the items he would need for the dinner. When he got home he quickly put away the groceries and hid the small bag in his room where Usagi couldn't find it. He had 2 days till their anniversary so now that he had his plan, he could sit back and relax.

When the day came, Usagi had a meeting with his publishers which made things much easier because Misaki forgot he needed to get Usagi out of the apartment to set everything up. As soon as Usagi left the apartment, Misaki started to rush around. He started making dinner of all of Usagi's favorites; he even left out the bell peppers this time, just for him. After dinner was started he set the table, moved the small bag from his room to Usagi's room, placing it beside the bed, then ran to shower and change his clothes.

After everything was done, he went downstairs and checked on the meal. He still had about an hour before it was ready. Just as he was about to relax he heard the front door swing open and slam shut. He knew things must not have gone well with the publishers and thought to himself that this was a poor start for his surprise. He walked to the living room and Usagi didn't even acknowledge him directly, he just started spouting off.

"Misaki, go pack we are going out of the country." With that he was up the stairs and in his room.

Misaki sighed, now he would have to see what was happening and try and talk him out of it. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Misaki, I'm glad I got you, Usami-sensei isn't answering he ran out of the meeting saying he was taking a trip out of the country. YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM. HE HAS TO BE HERE." Aikawa screamed into the phone.

"I'll make sure he doesn't leave, don't worry."

"Thank you Misaki, you are really saving me."

With that he hung up the phone and walked up the stairs. When he reached Usagi's room he saw a suitcase out and Usagi throwing random items of clothing in it.

"Um, Usagi-san"

"Misaki, perfect where do you want to go, it doesn't matter we can go anywhere. You wanted to go to England right. How about there…"

"Usagi-san…"

"…or would you prefer to go back to the Onsan…"

"Usagi-san wait…"

"We can go to Italy, would you like to go there, you never said anything about it, but it would be a nice trip…"

Misaki started to get annoyed that he was being ignored and thought he needed to do something to get his attention.

"AKIHIKO"

With that Usagi looked up with wide eyes at his young lover. He had never called him by his first name before. When he looked up he also noticed that Misaki was wearing one of the suits that he had bought him.

"Misaki?"

"We can't go out of town tonight, I have a special surprise for you, but I guess if you aren't interested in the surprise, you can go out of town and leave me here alone with my surprise."

Usagi looked closely at Misaki, it was rare that he was this forward, usually he never mentioned when he did anything special, he just did it and then got embarrassed if Usagi said anything. He was not about to miss what was in store, everything from before he walked in the door was forgotten.

"I would love to stay for your surprise."

"Great, dinner is just about ready. Why don't you go relax in a bath and come down in about an hour."

Misaki thought this would give him plenty of time to finish the dinner and get it all set out and ready.

"That sounds good"

When Usagi closed the bathroom door, Misaki hurried down stairs and checked on dinner. Made the finishing touches and waited for it to finish. When the timer when off he placed all of the platters on the table lit the candles and cleaned up the kitchen. When he walked out he saw Usagi walking down the stairs. As he reached the table, Misaki pulled his chair out for him, then went and sat in his chair.

The two spoke amicably through the meal, Usagi still wondering what had gotten into his small lover, and Misaki running over his plan for the night. When dinner was done, Misaki pulled Usagi outside to sit in the reclined chairs he had set up outside to look at the moon. When they had been quiet for a while, Misaki finally ready to confess everything sat all the way up and looked at Usagi. Usagi noticed the movement and sat up mimicking Misaki.

"Usagi-san… No…" Misaki took a breath and then stared right in to his eyes.

"Akihiko… I know I have said before that you don't need to say "I love you" all the time, that it's not necessary, but then I thought how I would feel not hearing it from you anymore… It made my chest ache to think of you not telling me that, I didn't realize that it would affect me that much, but it was painful just to think about not hearing it. Then I thought about you and how you must feel with me never telling you my feelings…"

As Misaki continued, Usagi was trying to keep his shock hidden. He thought he must be dreaming.

"… So I want to tell you and I am going to continue to tell you because I know for sure that there is no one else for me in the world. I Love you Akihiko. I couldn't bear to go on without you in my life and more than that I would want to live without you beside me. So never doubt that you are the most important person in my life. Happy Anniversary."

Usagi was still in shock by this very heartfelt confession of Misaki's feelings, he didn't realize that he was quiet for a long time.

"Akihiko… Akihiko… Usagi-san?"

"Sorry, I have just waited so long to hear that, I thought I  
might be dreaming."

"No… this isn't a dream, and you never have to wait again. I love you."

"I love you too, Misaki." Usagi then kissed Misaki, but when he tried to deepen it, Misaki pulled away. He looked at Usagi and saw the hurt in his eyes, so he reassured him.

"Don't worry, I have more planned for tonight, we just have to move to a different location." With that he grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. Misaki moved the suitcase from the bed and pushed Usagi down gently. Usagi slowly moved up the bed to the center. He then noticed that Misaki had gone to the side table and grabbed a small bag. He looked interested as Misaki pulled a few items from it.

"Usagi-san lay back…"

"Akihiko, call me Akihiko."

"Ok, Akihiko, lay back please." Usagi followed this direction wondering what Misaki was going to do. As he was thinking, he didn't notice his lover straddle him and take his left hand above his head. Misaki then kissed Usagi and allowed him to deepen it this time, as they kissed, Misaki moved Usagi's right hand about his head as well. That was when Usagi heard the clink of handcuffs. Then he noticed that he was cuffed to the bed.

"Misaki?" He questioned.

"Tonight I am going to do the work. I want you to enjoy yourself." As he said this, he noticed that Usagi's eyes darkened with lust, desire and love.

After the cuffs were in place Misaki grabbed the blindfold and fastened it around Usagi's eyes. Once this was complete, he leaned down and kissed Usagi's lips, deepening it with demanding lips. Misaki then started to trail light kisses down Usagi's neck to his collar bone, at this point, he nibbled on the collar bone and then soothed it with his lounge.

Usagi starting to get worked up was starting to breathe heavily, when Misaki nibbled his neck, he let out a small moan and thought Misaki had been paying attention as he was getting much better at this.

Misaki hearing Usagi moan thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever heard and wondered if this was how Usagi felt all the time. If so, he thought he could get used to this. Just then he started to unbutton Usagi's shirt and kiss down his chest, stopping at his erect nipples. He licked and sucked the left one hearing Usagi moan again, he stopped for a second

"Akihiko, let me hear you, don't hold it in."

As he said this, Usagi let out a loud moan, wondering what had gotten into his timid lover. This was new, but it excited him all the same. His erection jumped at the thought.

Misaki continued on moving to the right nipple before continuing his trail down Usagi's body. He unfastened his pants and Usagi lifted his hips to help Misaki remove them. Once off, Misaki licked a trail from his navel to his erect penis. When he reached it, he got a little nervous as this was the first time doing this to Usagi, so he tried to remember what he liked.

He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, this cause a loud moan from his lover, which gave him the encouragement he needed. He then licked the shaft from base to tip and took more in his mouth. He took as much as he could in his mouth and then bobbed up and down all the while swirling his tongue at the tip when he reached the top. He could feel Usagi starting to writhe under him; He didn't want this to end yet because they still had more to do tonight. So at this point he took his mouth away. When he did this he heard the whimper coming from his lover. This made Misaki smirk that the tables had been turned.

At this point he climbed up Usagi's body and gave him tender kiss on the lips. He then removed the blindfold.

"Akihiko, I want to look into your eyes during this." With that he pumped Usagi's shaft a couple times and then stood up to remove his clothes. He slowly took off the suit each piece being removed deliberately in Usagi's sight.

"nnnggg… Misaki… what are you doing to me. Release my hands I want to touch you."

"Ah ah… If I release your hands you will do the work, and as I said this is for you. Just relax; I will make you feel good." Misaki smirked at the pleading look he was getting from his impatient lover.

**Once his clothes had been removed he climbed back on the bed and attacked Usagi's lips. Usagi returned the heated kiss with equal fervor. As Misaki pulled away he inched down between Usagi's legs and sat between them. Misaki then spread his legs wide with a deep blush he grabbed the lube off the bedside table. With this he squirted a generous amount on his fingers and reached for his own entrance and started to massage it while staring into Usagi's eyes.**

**"God, Misaki, you minx, you look so sexy right now…" As Usagi trailed off Misaki placed two fingers inside closing his eyes and moaning loudly at the intrusion. He worked his fingers in and out until he was loose. He then inserted the third finger and quickly snapped his eyes back to his straining lover.**

**As Misaki loosened himself, he noticed Usagi's hands were straining with the cuffs trying to break free. A devilish smile played on Misaki's lips seeing his over-confident lover turned into a straining whimpering mess. He was really starting to enjoy this power, but realized he needed to continue on.**

**Misaki removed his fingers from his hot hole and crawled up to straddle Usagi's lap. He gave Usagi's weeping cock a few pumps and then placed it at his entrance. As he slowly slid down Usagi's cock he could hear Usagi chanting his name like it was the only word he knew. This made Misaki's heart swell. Once he had Usagi fully engulfed, he paused to get accustomed to Usagi's large size. It didn't matter how often they made love, he still had to adjust.**

**"Ohhhh God, Misaki you are so tight, nnngg… so hot ah. Please… Please move…."**

**Misaki hearing the strain in his voice lifted up and sat back down getting used to the movement. When he had a rhythm, he reached up and attacked Usagi's lips. As they were exchanging harsh desperate kisses, Misaki released the handcuffs. When Usagi realized that his hands were free, he used them to pull himself to a sitting position while Misaki rode him. He was trying to touch everywhere at once. He didn't realize how much he wanted to touch Misaki until he wasn't able to.**

**"Akihiko, slow down uuuggg… nggg" Misaki kept his pace riding Usagi's rock hard cock, but grabbed Usagi's left hand and placed it on his chest just as Usagi had done to him the first time they made love. Then Misaki leaned forward and whispered in Usagi's ear**

**"Akihiko, I love you and I choose you." With that he pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes and noticed the emotion was swelling into tears in Usagi's eyes. Misaki then leaned back and braced his hands on Usagi's legs as he kept his rhythm. When he did this, he hit his prostate and gasped. At this point Usagi started thrusting upward to meet Misaki hitting the small bundle of nerves over and over again. Misaki unable to hold it any longer came across his stomach.**

**When he came he clenched Usagi so tightly that Usagi followed him in climax shortly after. Misaki exhausted slumped forward onto Usagi's chest. Usagi gently pulled him down to lie beside him curled in his embrace.**

**As they were slowly catching their breath and their heart rates returned to normal Usagi thought about what had happened.**

**"Misaki, I love you thank you for the surprise. I am glad I stayed for it."**

**"I am glad too, and I am glad you were ok with everything, your wrists are ok aren't they... I…"**

**"I'm ok Misaki, don't worry, actually I am looking forward to the ways we can make use of these later after we rest. I have much more to teach you and I can't wait to use them on you."**

Misaki's eyes went wide, he hadn't thought of Usagi using them on him.

"Usagi there is no…"

"Akihiko" Usagi interrupted him and then crashed their lips together again. He was so happy at this moment he couldn't hide the joy exuding from his violet eyes. When Misaki looked up at him to protest he noted the look on Usagi's face, he looked not only happy, but relaxed and secure. This was the first time Misaki had seen this level of contention in Usagi's eyes. His protest died on his lips when he saw this and just leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you, Akihiko" This was all Misaki could think to say, but Usagi thought to himself, he will never get tired of hearing it.


End file.
